This invention relates generally to data systems, and more particularly to data collection and processing systems using portable, hand-held data terminals for collecting, selectively processing and for communicating collected data to other system elements. Typical collection processes may include reading data and manually keying in such read data. Typical automated processes may include scanning indicia of information with a scanner, for example a bar code reader. Data collected by such terminals may become part of the data base of the system. Real time use of data collected by the data terminals may be implemented by communication interfaces within such data terminals.
Though host computers which as central processing stations of such data systems may control data bases and data flow, the hand-held data terminals are key elements for operating the data systems efficiently. Current data systems using hand-held data terminals have shown a correlation between the functionality of the hand-held data terminals and the overall effectiveness of the systems. While progress has already been made in improving efficiency and functionality of hand-held data terminals, there is nevertheless a need to provide hand-held data terminals which are readily adaptable to perform various functions and communicate with a variety of communications equipment.